Always and Forever
by AnnastaziaLucisCaelum605
Summary: My name is Roxas. I am 17 and a Keyblade Master. I work for Organization 13 with my best friends Axel, Xion, and Namine. We are inseparable; I mean we do everything together. When we can't do our missions together, whenever we're done, we meet up at the Clock Tower and have ice cream together. Today it's Axel and I's turn to be partners for a mission. I'm excited!


A Kindom Hearts; 358/2 Days FanFic

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the kindom hearts characters. Any resemblance to any persons, or any other works, is purely coincidental.

I wrote this story back in highschool so it's not my best work, but it is one of my personal favorites. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 1: Friends? Absolutely.

My name is Roxas. I am 17 and a Keyblade Master. I work for Organization 13 with my best friends Axel, Xion, and Namine. We are inseparable; I mean we do _everything_ together. When we can't do our missions together, whenever we're done, we meet up at the Clock Tower and have ice cream together. Talking about our day and how our mission went, if we got hurt or got through unscathed, stuff like that. Sometimes, one or more of us will have a mission that lasts a few days though, and those ones are hard if they are solo missions because then we can't see each other unless we happen to cross paths, or until the missions are over. I hate those ones.

Today, Axel and I have a mission in Twilight Town together, so we don't have to be alone. I really enjoy our missions together because he makes them fun, and he never fails to make me laugh, even when a situation is serious, he always has a comment that lightens our spirits and helps get us through the tougher ones. I could use some fun right about now though, so I'm going to go find him and see if he wants to start our mission early. It's 7:45 pm right now but the mission doesn't start until 10:30 pm, so we can at least scope out the area before hand. I'm not even sure what the mission is yet, I should probably find that out first.

***** Skip to after finding out what the mission is *****

"Hey Axel, it's 8 pm, you wanna go to Twilight Town early with me? We can scope out the area and get it over with sooner so we can come back and play some games with the girls before bed." I ask my first and foremost best friend, who currently is laying on the floor of his room with a small black pillow from the couch under his head, and his ruby red cell phone in his hands. His spiky red hair is spread out on the pillow, making it look like flames against the black. Still waiting for an answer, I look away from his hair and focus my gaze on his eyes. I blush bright red when I realize he is already looking back at me with an amused smile on his face, and mischief in his insanely green eyes. I smile back and laugh, scratching the back of my head, "Well?" I ask, putting my hand on my hip. He locks his phone and grins.

"Yeah sure, help me up?" he asks, all the while still grinning this weird, devious grin. Shoving down the feeling something bad is about to happen I nod and hold out my hand. He grabs it and in an instant, I'm on top of him. I feel his chest rumbling against my cheek, and I can hear his deep laughter echo around the room, "I said help me up, not fall on top of me, jeez Roxas, you're sooo clumsy!" He full on laughs, and I just can't find the strength to move off of him just yet; I should have known he was gonna do something like this. I scold myself. After a moment, I push my upper half up off of his chest and glare down at his face and freeze. I feel my chest get super tight as I stare into his eyes. His smile is still there but it's starting to slip. My face starts to heat up and I open my mouth to say something back, but nothing comes out, so I quickly close it again and opt to just stare at him. I landed sort of diagonal across him so my hands are on both of his shoulders, but my legs are slightly more askew. One is in between his legs and the other is on the right side, so I'm basically straddling his left leg. As soon as I realize this, I blush furiously and move to get up, but Axel grabs my wrists and keeps me where I am.

"Uhh Axel? What's up?" I ask, a bit nervous. He looks at me, or more specifically, into my eyes, and just stares. I feel a little more comfortable as I stare back and I chuckle a bit and raise an eyebrow, "What, I got somethin' on my face?" I tease him and I move a little closer to his own, almost until our noses are touching, but not quite. His face gets super red and I can hear him swallow thickly. I think I just made him nervous. Hah! That's a first! I smile and bump our noses together. "Boop." I giggle and his hands tighten around my wrists and then they let go, only to grab the sides of my face and pull me down until our lips are colliding and I can't think straight. Is he... kissing me? Axel? Why? I can feel a thrumming in the center of my chest and I can't help but to kiss him back. I move my hands from his shoulders and rest on my elbows on either side of his head. I put my hands in his hair and close them into fists, slightly tugging. he makes a strangely cute purring sound so I do it again. His hands slide into my own hair and he does as I just did to him except I don't purr. Instead, I feel a tingling go down my spine and I gasp against his lips. I feel him smirk and in an instant his tongue is in my mouth. I move my own tongue experimentally and we simultaneously moan into the messy, open mouthed kiss when our tongues rub against each other. I never thought we'd be in this situation, but I am happy we are, I never imagined he'd taste so good. Finally pulling back to catch our breath, we stare into each others eyes. He's the first one to speak.

"Uhh, I'm sorry... I never.. I was just so tempted... I don't know..what... came over me... I wanna do it again." and so do I, so I lean back down and kiss him again, with all the emotions he makes me feel. I couldn't even name half of them, but they make me feel good, and happy, and I like it a whole lot. Suddenly the world is turning and I find myself on my back with Axel above me, still kissing me. He pulls back slightly until I open my eyes, when did I close them? and I can see him smiling this small, adorable, genuine, smile; and then the door opens.

**A/N: **

So this is the first chapter. I kinda changed some of it from what I originally wrote, but I like where it went. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to update it every other day until I reach the end of what I have written. Once that point gets here, depending on whether or not this even gets any reads or reviews, I'll either continue writing, or I won't. That all depends on you guys.

See ya next chapter!


End file.
